Separated From The Team
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: While on a mission, Inuyasha and Kagome get separated from Miroku and Sango. But both sides end up having an amaizng time!
1. Separated From The Team

_Cush: So, I've been watching Inuyasha a lot lately and I can't help but think an event like this happens somewhere on a mission. The show basically tells us this is gonna happen anyway._

 _Inuyasha: You better do a good job!_

 _Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha!_

 _Inuyasha: No, Kagome wait!_

 _Kagome: Sit boy!_

 _Inuyasha fell to the ground._

 _Inuyasha: God, damnit!_

 _Cush: Another thing I want to say, is that I'm still on season four so please don't put any spoilers in the reviews here. This will also be based around that time._

 _Miroku: This should be fun shouldn't it, Sango?_

 _She slaps him and storms off. But before she got too far, she smiled._

 _Cush: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha!_

 _Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill you!_

 _Cush: AHHHH!_

 _I run away with him chasing me._

Lady Kaede was watering the plants until she heard people running her away. She turned around to see Inuyasha and his team rushing over.

Kaede: What be the problem?

Sango: Please, Kilala has been seriously injured and Kagome's medicine isn't enough!

Kaede looked at the bandaged cat-like creature in Sango's arms. She nodded in an understanding way, gently took her from the demon hunter's arms, and carried Kilala to her hunt. After covering her with a blanket, Kaede turned to explain.

Kaede: She's fine, Sango. Do not worry. After a few days of rest. She's be good as new.

Sango: Thank you so, much!

Kaede smiled.

Miroku: I hate to ruin the moment, but that demon we were after got away after striking Kilala. We need to go and stop it.

Sango: You guys go ahead, I'll stay and take care of Kilala.

Kaede: Yee better go off with the others. You are very much needed in combat.

Shippo: Don't worry, Sango. I'll stay back here for you.

She hugged Shippo catching him off guard.

Sango: I promise to repay you.

Shippo: Hey, there's no prince in helping a friend.

Sango whipped the tear of joy off her eyes.

Inuyasha: Okay, enough with the mushly stuff! Let's get a move on!

Kagome: Inuyasha-

He covered her mouth with his hand.

Inuyasha: Don't, even, think about it!

The team then ran off.

Shippo: I'm sure those guys are gonna enjoy their alone time, eh Kilala?

They both smirked and winked at each other

Deep in a forest, Inuyasha was sniffing the ground.

Miroku: Pick up anything yet?

Inuyasha: Nothin' but rain. Naraku's really gone too far away this time.

Kagome: Wait, did you just say rain?

She turned to see that the dark clouds were closing in.

Kagome: We may want to find shelter soon, before-

Rain then poured down like someone had turned on the shower.

Inuyasha: Aw, damnit! Now it's raining!

Miroku: A little rain won't stop us from finding the demon.

Miroku's hope didn't last long when he slipped on some mud. He landed on top of Sango as they slided down a big hill.

Kagome: Miroku! Sango!

She ran over to the where they fell.

Inuyasha: Kagome, wait!

Before he could stop her, he slipped and dragged her down the hill in a different direction from the other two team members.

Back with Shippo and Kilala, Kilala rested on the bed as Shippo coverer her head with a warm blanket. The fox demon then got a feeling that the two groups were finally alone. A giant evil grin formed on his face.

Shippo: Take as long as you need, lovers. We have a few days before Kilala is back in action.

Him and the fire cat giggled evilly.

 _Cush: So, there's chapter one. Short, but tolerable for now. I want each couple to have a nice detail chapter for themselves._

 _Miroku: No, it's perfectly fine. We're already enjoying this, aren't we Sango?_

 _Sango: PREVERT!_

 _Kagome: It's kinda cute isn't it Inuyasha? Inuyasha?_

 _She turned to see him curled up in a corner. The incarnation of Kikyo walked over to see that he was blushing._

 _Inuyasha: What do you want?_

 _Kagome: Oh, nothing._

 _She left with a wink._


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome

_Cush: It's time for chapter two everyone. We'll be starting off with the main lovers of the show._

 _Inuyasha: How dare you?!_

 _Kagome: Inuyasha._

 _Inuyasha: What-_

 _He turned to see her in a green robe. You could tell she was naked underneath._

 _Kagome: How do I look?_

 _Inuyasha blushed_

 _Inuyasha: Why are you asking me?!_

 _Miroku: Isn't that obvious._

 _Inuyasha: You stay out of this!_

 _Kagome crawled on him._

 _Kagome: You'll keep me warm, right?_

 _His face turned red as his suit._

 _Cush: Heh, anyway. Onto the story!_

Inuyasha and Kagome slide down the big muddy hill. They hid the bottom with a 'thud'. Once they recovered, Inuyasha was laying on top of her looking into her eyes. Both stood frozen with a blush on their faces. They soon snapped out of reality and moved away.

Inuyasha: Quick, we gotta find shelter fast!

The two ran until they found a shed. Once they got inside, Inuyasha removed his wet coat. After sneezing, Kagome lacked onto his arm making him turn red.

Kagome: We should stay close until the rain stops.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around the girl from the future and pulled her close. She blushed and turned to ask if he was okay, only to see him doing his best to hide his blush from her. She smiled as she rested on the half demon's body.

After about an hour, which felt like days for them. The two got up and prepared to search for their friends. Before they got far, the jewel sard detector caught a hot spring on the tip of her eye.

Kagome: Hey, let's hit this hot spring for a few minutes.

Inuyasha: *Sighs* Fine, but make it quick.

Before she got undressed, she turned to ask him something.

Kagome: Care to join me.

That simply question made Inuyasha freeze in shock. He then slowly turned to her.

Inuyasha: W-hat did you just ask me?!

Kagome: C'mon. We've seen each other naked before.

Inuyasha: B-but those times we're by accident.

Kagome: Still counts.

Kagome removed the top of her school uniform. This forced Inuyasha to cover his face and look away.

Inuyasha: Mind warning me before you strip!

Kagome: I've told you, we've seen each other nude before.

Inuyasha: That was different okay!

Kikyo's next incarnation signed and removed the rest of her cloths. After stepping in, she turned around to see Inuyasha.

Kagome: So, you coming or what?

Inuyasha: All right, all right!

He removed his coat and shirt.

Kagome: If you don't want too, that's okay.

Inuyasha: I never said I didn't want, too! Oh, and the other way please.

She sighed again and looked away.

He stepped in after he was finished.

Inuyasha: This actually was a pretty good idea, Kagome.

Kagome: Thanks.

Both relaxed in the warm water together. Kagome then swam over and sat next to him.

Kagome: Hey, Inuyasha.

Her naked body being this close caused the half demon to have an erection. He tried his best to have her keep her eyes locked on his. Inuyasha also crossed his legs.

Inuyasha: Uh, what is it, Kagome?

Kagome: Do you ever think of me?

Inuyasha: Wh-what do you mean by that?

Kagome: At night or when you're alone.

Inuyasha: Uh, well, I, uh.

The high schooler then embraced him. Inuyasha felt so cozy this close to her. No, that wasn't good enough. He felt like he was entering a new world. Before he hugged back, he remember his erection. He had to think quick before she saw it.

Inuyasha: Oh, my god! Miroku and Sango! We need to go save them!

Kagome: They're tough, they'll be okay.

Inuyasha: Well, it's pretty late. Maybe we should get to bed soon?

Kagome: Sure, we can cuddle more inside.

She then stood up making the boy with dog ears nosebleed and turn around.

Inuyasha: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WARN ME BEFORE YOU DID THAT!

Kagome: What? You embarrased? I'm sure not.

After redressing, Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the shed. Inuyasha closed the windows and door as Kagome made a fire. Inuyasha sat down on some hay, looked at Kagome, and padded the ground next to him. Once she made her way over, he pulled her into a hug.

Kagome: Do you really think about me like, that Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yes, yes I do.

Kagome: Good, because I want you, too.

Inuyasha: Do you think about me in your own way, too?

Kagome: Of course.

The two turned to each other. They then slowly leaned forward and their lips meet. It felt like world peace had finally came to be! It felt like the impossible was possible! It felt like all their dreams had come true and nothing could be better!

 _ ***LEMON STARTS HERE!***_

The half demon then pinned her down, buiring Kagome in hay. He used his tongue to take over her mouth. After that, he took off Kagome's uniform top revealing her perked breasts under a light green bra. He used his claws to maneuver down her body until he reached her skirt and yanked it off.

Kagome helped strip him down to his boxers. Their lips soon meet again as they kissed like animals. Not too long after, Kagome's bra was thrown off. Inuyasha then cupped her breasts making his lover moan. The youngest son of Inu No Taisho leaded forward and licked her nipple. Kagome's cries grew louder which Inuyasha loved. He then nibble on her nipple causing her to yelp.

After playing with her breasts for a while, Inuyasha crawled down her slender down and removed her panties.

Inuyasha: Shaved for me, I see.

Kagome: Hope you did the sam-

She was interrupted when he started licking her lower regions. She let out loud moans, and all he wanted was more. Dog ears then licked the more sensitive areas giving her more pleasure.

Once finished, Inuyasha flipped her on top of him. She placed her lips on his. She then crawled down his muscular figure until she found his boxers. Kagome grabbed the brim of his boxers and pulled them down. She was shocked at his size. Kagome worried how something that big would fit inside her.

Kagome: So, you did shave, huh?

Inuyasha: Sure, did!

Kagome grabbed his dick and began stroking it. She took a deep breath and wrapped her mouth around his tool. Inuyasha purred feeling her warm mouth around him. He loved this feeling. The girl he loved, giving him his first blowjob. This was the life. To her surprise, she loved the taste of it and stuffed as much of his dick in her mouth as her could. She then moved her head back and forth.

About ten minutes later, Inuyasha pushed her back under him. Kagome looked down to see him rubbed his long thick cock against her womanhood. Before she could object, the half demon plugged himself within her. A tear went down her eye as she yelped. He then dug deeper and turn her eyes to him.

Inuyasha: You ready?

Kagome: Yeah.

He then thrusted himself into her pelvis making her moan each time hit. Inuyasha leaned forward and licked her ear. She soon hugged him and wrapped her legs around his waist. This feeling was amazing! She felt so complete with him inside her. Kagome wished this would never end.

He then licked her prancing nipple making more moans escaped her mouth. Inuyasha soon flipped her on top on him as lead up and grabbed her hips. Harder and faster, he refused to remove himself anytime soon.

Inuyasha: I'm, I'm-

He didn't want too, but he had too. The half demon removed himself from her wetness. Kagome laid on the hay breathing heavily.

 _ ***LEMON ENDS!***_

After carrying Kagome over to the hot spring so they could clean up. He brought he back to the shed. He then covered the two with a large blanket as they fell into a deep sleep. Each embraced one another.

 _Cush: Well, there you have it! Chapter two is complete!_

 _Kagome: I thought that was kinda cute don't you, Inuyasha? Inuyasha?_

 _They saw Inuyasha frozen in a corner._

 _Kagome: Oh, you!_

 _Miroku: We're up next, Sango!_

 _Sango: Don't get too excited, 'cause I'm gonna kill you after this!_

 _Miroku: It will sure be worth it though!_

 _Sango: *Growls*_


	3. Miroku and Sango

_Cush: It's Miroku and Sango's turn to shine!_

 _Miroku: And I can't wait for this!_

 _Sango: *Sighs* Let's just get this over with!_

 _Cush: Hey, Miroku! Wanna go womanizing first?_

 _Miroku: Sure!_

 _Sango: Get back here, you two!_

 _They ran off with Sango storming after them._

Sango hit the bottom of them hill. Before she could get up, Miroku landed on top of her.

Miroku: This is cozy.

She slapped his face and pushed him aside. The two ran until they found a shed.

Miroku: Now, as we wait for the rain to stop. How about we get, comfortable.

Before he touched her rear end, she punched him in the face.

Sango: Don't even think about it!

She stood up when the rain stopped.

Sango: I'm going for a walk.

As she walked in the forest, she thought about Miroku.

Sango's thoughts: Does he really love me? Is he still womanizing because he dosen't know I feel that way for him. When he's not being a pervert. He's so kind, brave, and understanding. Always leading the team into battle, keeping us entertained. And he's probably works the hardest out of us, considering he knows all those spells and risks his life to save people with the Wind Tunnel.

?: Something bothering you?

She turned surprised to see Miroku.

Sango: Don't scare me like that!

Miroku: Sorry, just making sure you're okay.

She turned around and hugged herself.

Sango: Just leave me alone!

Miroku: Sango, please let me help you.

She spun around to yell at him, only to look at his eyes seeing the monk was telling the truth. She sighed and started to explain.

Sango: I know you love flirting with every girl you see, but is there a certain girl you have strong feelings for.

Miroku: Actually, there is!

Sango: W-who is it?

She blushed in worry that is might not be her.

Miroku: She's around your height.

Sango: Anything else about her.

Miroku: She's brave, talented at what she does, and stands up for people. She does have a big temper which that hides her true feelings. But he knows when to take things seriously and is totally awesome to be around.

Shadows covered Sango's eyes.

Miroku: And of course, she's very, very beautiful. She's like if an angel came from the heavens and gifted me.

Sango: She seems like an awesome person.

The demon slayer picked up her boomerang and started to walk away with her head down.

Hachiemon's mentor started to giggle.

Miroku: It's you, silly!

Sango's head shot up and her eyes popped open. He said all that about her. Kohaku's elder sister slowly turned around.

Sango: Do you mean that?!

Miroku embraced her, which she did back.

Miroku: Of course I do.

They had a moment of silence. Fireflies surrounded them with the full moon reflecting light down onto them. They've waited for this moment for far too long. But it was worth the wait.

 _ ***LEMON STARTS HERE!***_

As soon as they returned to the shed and closed the doors and windows. Miroku pinned her against the wall and pulled Sango into a long hot kiss. Their tongues battled within the kiss. The monk then kissed where the neck meet the shoulder making her moan.

Miroku: Are you ready?

Sango: Go crazy!

He smirked and pulled off her kimono making Sango's large breasts bounced from being freed. He wasted no time and lead down so he could suck one of her nipples. The demon slayer cried in pleasure as he held her other boob tight. Miroku then circled her nipple with his tongue.

When he had enough, he removed the rest of her clothing leaving her naked. He then knelled down and licked her womanhood. Her moans grew louder and louder, but Miroku didn't care. He loved that sound as much as he loved womanizing. He began eating her causing Sango to yelp.

Before she came, Miroku stood up and kissed her. Sango used this chanced to spin him around so he was now pushed against the wall. Once he was striped nude, Sango got on her knees and rubbed his hardened cock.

Sango: Like that?

His moans answered her question. The master of demon slaying then licked his shaft. After that, he licked his tip. Sango starting to blow him which forced him to grabbed the bottom of the window. He tapped his foot on the floor multiple times. Sango increased her speeds not wanting this to end anytime soon.

When she withdrew from his tool, Miroku spun her around again, picked Sango up by by her legs, and plunged himself within the demon slayer's walls. He thrusted within her making her moan with each hit and he breasts to bounce. The flirt lead forward to lick Sango's nipples.

Sango: FUCK YES! THIS IS AMAZING!

Miroku: Good, 'cause you're gonna have some more!

He grabbed her hips and increased the speed and power of his thrusts. Sango wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Before they reached their climax, Miroku pulled himself out. He put Sango down as she almost collapsed from all the action. He helped her stand and escorted her to the some haid to sleep one.

 _ ***LEMON ENDS!***_

She laid resting in his arms.

Miroku: That sure was incredible, wasn't it Sango?

She didn't responded. Miroku looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her and pecked her head before going to sleep himself.

 _Miroku: Marvelous job, Cush!_

 _Cush: Thanks!_

 _Sango was behind the two of them._

 _Cush: Uh, oh! Run Miroku!_

 _They ran off with Sango chasing them!_


	4. Returning Home

The sound of birds woke Inuyasha and Kagome from their slumber.

Inuyasha: Good morning, beautiful.

Kagome: Good morning, handsome.

Inuyasha: We should probably get back to finding Miroku and Sango.

They got dressed and left the shed. It didn't take long for the to catch up with their friends.

Kagome: Are you guys okay?

Miroku: We've never been better.

Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha: We had a great time, as well.

He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. No one had to ask or answer what happened last night. They all knew exactly what happened to both groups. The answers written all over their faces.

Sango: Not to break up the moment, but I think we should check on Kilala before going back after the demon.

The others agreed and walked back. When they made it to the village, Sango was the first to go in the hut.

Sango: Kilala, I'm-

Kohaku's sister saw Kilala was just fine and Shippo had a look of fear.

Miroku: I thought Kiala wasn't suppose to be better for another day or so?

Inuyasha felt something biting his neck. He smacked the area and look at his hand to see Myoga.

Myoga: Did you all have a good tric-I mean trip?!

Inuyasha: What trick?!

Myoga: Well, uh!

Inuyasha: Spill the beans!

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango surrounded him. He quickly hopped over to shippo and started in explain.

Myoga: Well, you see. Shippo, Kilala, and I have noticed you all have your moments. So we decided to pull a prank by setting up a fake demon and fake Kilala's injuries so you guys could have some alone time!

Shadows covered Inuyasha's eyes as he cracked his knuckles and growled. Shippo, Myoga, and Kilala hugged each other while shaking in fear.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha shook in fear and turned around.

Myoga: Thank you, Kagome!

Kagome: I get the first shot at them!

From outside the hut, there was crashing sounds and screaming. Kaede smiled at the commotion.

Kaede: I guess it was for the best I let them have their fun.

She then had a flashback when she heard Myoga discussing his plan with Shippo and Kilala.

 _Cush: And there you have it! Thank you all so much for reading!_

 _Miroku: And thank you for the great time!_

 _Inuyasha: One more thing!_

 _Cush: Oh, no!_

 _After beating me and Miroku up, he threw us in a room where Myoga, Shippo, and Kilala laid beat up. He doored the door and walked away._


End file.
